Best Enemies
by randominanities
Summary: [Completed] Kel and Joren, a mission, and loss of interest in Tamora Pierce.
1. A New Mission

Best Enemies

A/N: This should be a very interesting fic to write. It is AU because Joren is still alive * evil grin *. Please review and give me any suggestions or advice. Also, I will probably make a lot of mistakes, so just review and tell me them all. Now you can read my story!

Disclaimer: No, I am NOT the amazingly talented Tamora Pierce, so don't sue me. Not that I have anything you could win- I own pretty much nothing. Basically, I am trying to tell you that everything belongs to her, and not me. 

Oh yeah, I'll warn you that there are some spoilers in here from Lady Knight. So please don't read this and flame me that I ruined the book for you. 

~*~

Keladry of Mindelan, second lady knight of Tortall and hero of the recent war with Scanra gave a yawn as she awoke. It was already well past dawn but she was still exhausted. _I'm getting lazy._ She thought unhappily. The fact that most of her friends also slept in this late didn't console her at all. Unfortunately for him, Toby chose that moment to walk into the room and comment, "I'm surprised you slept in this late! Everyone else has already eaten breakfast." Kel responded by throwing a pillow at his head. 

"I'm getting up, okay! I _never_ should have hired that boy!" 

~*~

When she finally got to the mess hall (is that what it is called?) she thought about all that had happened since the war with Scanra. Both Neal and Cleon had been married and were enjoying it very much. In fact, Yuki was expecting a baby next spring. Dom, Merric, and even Owen had girlfriends now and were spending almost all of their time with them. Sometimes, despite her many friends and acquaintances, she felt very alone. Everyone was either busy with their wives or girlfriends or talking about how much they loved them. _There's no use in sulking. You've finally achieved your life's dream- you're a knight. You shouldn't be miserable. _She told herself. But she couldn't help it. There was something missing. 

Giving a sigh, Kel threw away the meal she had barely touched. On her way out, a well-dressed messenger met her. "Sir Keladry, the King has requested your presence immediately." 

"Tell him I will be there in a few moments." She responded. _I wonder what the King wants with me. _

~*~

The first thing she noticed when she walked into the council chamber was that the King's spymaster, Myles, was the only other person there. She took a seat and asked, "Am I late?"

"Actually, we are waiting for someone else to get here." King Jonathon responded. After another five minutes, the King said, "When is he going to get here? Do you think we should send anoth…" Joren entered the room and sprawled himself across a chair. 

"So, what's the problem? And why is _she_ here?" 

The King looked shocked at Joren's disrespectful treatment of him, but shook it away. "Myles and I are calling you here today because we need you two to go on a mission. You see, for the last seventeen months, our spies in the Copper Isles have been disappearing. We can't say anything about any of this- after all, they are spies. As if that isn't suspicious enough, the animals Daine has spying on the Copper Isles report that they have been significantly increasing their military. So we have chosen you two- both proven knights and unmarried- to spy on them. We are very worried about a war and need people of your abilities. Will you do it?"

"I guess." Joren responded nonchalantly. Kel thought about all of the risks and her duties to Tortall carefully before saying, "Yes."

"Good. You leave in two days."

~*~

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! That part may have sounded a bit unoriginal but I have a really good, different plot. So PLEASE R&R!!! Thank you!

~ The Dark Goddess ~


	2. Kel's Stalkers

****

Best Enemies

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm really glad that people actually like my story! 

This chapter is fixed to, once again thanks to the wonderful help of Tasha. Thank you so much!!! 

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Tamora Pierce. Duh. 

~*~

Ever since Kel had told her friends that she was leaving Tortall and couldn't tell them where exactly she was going, they had stopped being so lovesick and just been plain annoying. To try to escape them, she locked herself in her bedroom. As far as she could tell, it was not working so far. 

"Kel!" A determined pounding on her bedroom door awoke her shortly after midnight. 

"Where are you going?! Tell me!" Kel growled. _This is getting_ way _out of hand._ She thought. 

"Shut up and _go away_! I'm not allowed to tell you! Let me get some sleep!" her visitor finally left. Just as she was falling back to sleep, the loud knocking on her door resumed. _I've really got to get new friends_. 

~*~

Needless to say, on the morning of her departure, Kel wasn't in a great mood. Her hair and clothing were unkempt and there were huge bags under her eyes. When she finally arrived at the stables, she was met by a smirking Joren. 

"You look like one of those pathetic peasants from that refugee camp of yours. Were you kept up all night by one of your _friends_?" 

Had Kel been just a little less tired, she probably would have killed Joren for suggesting such a thing. As it was, she just decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. 

"That must be the reason you always look so good, then. So many long nights of sleep." She retorted nastily. To Joren, this was probably the worst insult ever. 

"You little-" he snarled, diving forward to attack her. Kel was afraid of the look on Joren's face. Luckily for her, the King arrived at the stables at that moment. Both Joren and Kel froze. 

"Do I even want to know? You better behave better in the Copper Isles or you'll attract a lot of attention and people will become suspicious. Are you ready to leave?" 

"Ye-" Their answer was cut off by frenzied yelling. 

"Kel! Where are you?! _Kel_!" Cleon, Neal, and Dom came running over to the stables, looking like idiots. Joren began laughing hysterically. "Kel," Cleon started, "We've been looking all over for you! We wanted to- why are Joren and the King here?" All of them looked curiously around. Kel thought frantically of an excuse. 

"The question is why are you here." The King said. "Please go away. We have important business to deal with." When they didn't leave, the King got angry. "If you don't have anything to do, I could send you up north to help out Lord Wyldon. I'm sure he'd be pleased to see all of you." This comment had the desired effect. At the mention of Wyldon's name, the three boys scattered off into the woods. This sent Joren into fits of laughter once again. _To think I devoted my life to get this!_

~*~

That was a really short chapter, but it _was_ really soon, so don't complain. I might even have another chapter up by tomorrow if my teachers go on strike, which looks really likely at this point in time. PLEASE R&R! I really need reviews! 

NiceDay- I updated! Yay! Thanks for the review! 

Keita- I hate when Joren is like that too. As you can see, he is definitely not going to be like that in my fic! Thanks for the review! 

Siren Porter- Unfortunately, not that much happened in this chapter at all. But I did update really soon. Thanks! 

Dark Lady Adrienne- I'm so glad you like it! Thanks for the offer for help, I might need it. Joren is the BEST! Thanks! 

I can see that I have two more reviews, but the stupid computer doesn't show them! Grrr... Sorry to you. I'll have a response in next chapter. 

Please, please, please review! I KNOW that some of you don't review when you read. I figured that out from my other fic. After I spent all of this time writing a new chapter, it is the least you could do to review. PLEASE! 

~ The Dark Goddess ~


	3. Not Exactly Friends

****

Best Enemies

A/N: Wow! I updated three times in less then three days! My teachers actually did go on strike, so I can write a lot. Oh, and I _know_ the previous chapter was really short, but I did update really quickly, so…

Tasha helped me figure out how to fix the format. Hopefully it is correct this way. Thank you Tasha!!!

Disclaimer: I am the great Tamora Pierce, worship me and praise me with your reviews-

F: You're not Tamora Pierce! I'm suing! 

I: You can't sue yourself, you moron! Seriously, you are sooo stupid…

Um, just ignore that. I don't own it. _Some_ people just don't have a sense of humor! *death glare*

~*~

The first opportunity for getting information at the Copper Isles was a ball, which were held nightly here. When Kel first heard that she would have to attend balls every night, she was less then happy. However, this was nothing compared to her reaction when the King told her that she would have to dress up like a lady.

"I'm _not_ going to wear a stupid dress and face paint!" she had yelled. There was no_ way_ she was going to go through all of that trouble just to look like a brainless lady! She was going to the Copper Isles to spy, not to make a fool of herself! 

"Why not? You have had no problem wearing a dress in the past. How is this any different?" King Jonathon responded. Kel thought about that for a second. When she had worn a dress to dinner every night as a page, she had wanted to remind everyone she was a girl. In the Copper Isles, she simply wanted to help her country by finding out some information. Her plans had not included wearing a dress and making it completely obvious that she was a girl. _But isn't that the point?_ Kel asked herself. _If I look like a harmless court lady, no one will be suspicious of me at all. _She had finally surrendered to the King's wishes. 

So here she was, ten minutes before the ball began, gazing at her reflection in the mirror. Her closet had been filled with dresses in the newest fashions of the Copper Isles. To Kel's disgust, the latest fashions included dresses that were even more revealing then the ones in Tortall, if that was possible. Her hair had been tied away from her face, which was now decorated with face paint. Lalasa had instructed her on how to do such things shortly after she had returned from Scanra. Kel was now grateful for her former maid's instruction. Though she felt her neckline was still much too low, she had to admit she looked beautiful that night. 

Walking into the ballroom, she met Joren. He looked perfectly groomed and handsome, as usual. _It's a pity he's such an asshole._ Gazing at her with interest, he said, "So you are a girl, Mindelan."

"You're such a jerk Joren!" she commented. They walked over to a small table. Only a few seconds after she was seated, a brown haired man came up to her. His outfit was nice, but relatively plain compared to the others in the hall. 

"Could I have this dance with such a beautiful lady as yourself?" the man questioned. Kel _really _didn't want to dance, but before she could make her excuses, Joren leaned over to her. 

"This is the perfect opportunity. Just flirt with him and ask him some questions." He told her quietly. 

"Are you free? Or were you planning to dance with your companion?" the man asked. _Would I rather dance with this seemingly nice man, or with Joren?_

"I would _love_ to dance with you." Kel said sweetly. Turning around, she glared at Joren, who was smirking at her. The man led her to the dance floor, where they began a simple waltz. (Uh, I don't know much about dances, so don't expect me to get any of that stuff right.) 

"What's your name?" He asked. 

"Adalia. I'm visiting the Copper Isles with my friend Andrew. (I can't believe I named Joren Andrew! Can you imagine Joren as an Andrew?) I'm so glad to be here! I'm afraid I don't know much about what is going on, though. Do you think you could help me?" Myles had made them memorize fake identities to tell everyone. Kel had chosen her sister's name because it was less likely for her to forget it.

"Would I be a gentleman if I didn't? I would love to be of your assistance, Lady Adalia." He responded. 

"Did the King's advisors or the King decide on these delightful decorations?" Kel questioned. _I can't believe it! I sound just like those court ladies I hate so much!_ She thought. 

"It was the King's advisors. The King is too busy with other things to bother with decorations." He responded. 

"Oh! Who are the King's advisors! I would love to thank them for their wonderful job!" If she could find out who the advisors were, she could probably get closer to the king and get more information. 

"Well, I am one of the advisors. The other is Lillian, the woman over there." He responded.

"Really? Well, the decorations are lovely! What is your name, by the way?"

"I am Evan. I'm so glad that you enjoy the decorations."

"Of course!" After that, Kel and Evan talked a bit more. Kel found out nothing else, for Evan only wanted to talk about Kel. That was the thing she wanted to talk of least, because she was afraid she would slip up in her story. At about 10:00, Kel claimed she was exhausted and retired to the table she had first sat at. Joren was there, flirting with yet another lady. He apologized to her and turned to Kel. 

"So, did you have fun flirting with your new friend? It was only a matter of time before you found a replacement for those fools you left back at home." 

"You're one to talk! You flirted with half the ladies in the Copper Isles tonight! _I_ was getting information!" she replied angrily. She was only doing what he had told her to do!

"Don't you know anything? You have to flirt with more then one person! They only know a little bit. You'll just be wasting the rest of your time! I found that the King hired two new advisors about six months ago. Since then, the Copper Isles have been building up their army. Now what did you find out?" Now Kel was embarrassed. Joren _had_ found out a lot more then her.

"Well, I know who the King's advisors are." 

"They should have sent me on this mission by myself! I would have been better off!" he whispered. 

"Sure! You are such an idiot, Joren! A conceited, chauvinistic idiot! I'm leaving now! Goodbye!" she whispered angrily. Then she walked out of the room angrily, making sure she didn't cause a scene. _I hate him. How did I get myself into this?_

~*~

A/N: I like this chapter! Please R&R! Oh yeah, don't tell me in your review that Kel can't flirt. She can, she just doesn't know it. Remember in _Page _when Cleon returns from Mindelan and Kel says something along the lines of, "Cleon of Kennan, you haven't been gone _that_ long." Then Cleon blushes. That is definitely flirting. Right?

My friend says that we are going back to school tomorrow. Damn! I'll never go back to that prison! NEVER! *dragged away by teachers armed with picket signs* NEVER, I SAY! NEVER!

Thank you for reviewing! 

The Pen Mage- It will definitely end up K/J. Thanks about telling me the Tobe thing. It always confuses me! Thanks for the review!

Queenofilangees- Thanks for the review! I guess K/J fics like this are a little bit funny, in an ironic sort of way.

Bblond07- I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review! (BTW, 7 is one of my favorite numbers.)

Siren Porter- This chapter was a little longer. I hope you enjoyed it! Could you please update your fics! I really really really really really really want to read them! Thanks for the review!

Come on people, REVIEW! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 

~ The Dark Goddess ~ 


	4. Too Much Taunting

**Best Enemies**

A/N: Hi! I'm back! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and your excellent suggestions. I'll try to listen to your advice. 

Did everyone really think that it was that much like Aether Winds? *cringe* Okay, the beginning idea is actually from that, but the rest is _completely_ different- after all, it is one of my favorite stories and I would never steal the plot. Right now, I'll try as hard as I can to make it sound different from what happened in Aether Winds. 

I'm on Silverthorn's favorite list, I'm on Silverthorn's favorite list! As you can tell, being someone's favorite makes me very happy. It also makes my ego grow unreasonably large. Not that it wasn't to begin with...*evil laughter* 

Disclaimer: It is not mine. It belongs to Tamora Pierce. Obviously. 

It was just ten minutes before the beginning of yet another ball. Joren was leaving his room, heading for Kel's nearby chambers to escort her to the ballroom. _I am really getting sick of these balls._ He thought. _I mean, these people must either be really stupid or completely ignorant!_ No one seemed to know anything. After the first night, they hadn't found out a single piece of information, though they had been in the Copper Isles for well over a week. Not to mention Kel was _still_ flirting with the same man, not even caring about the task. 

He arrived in front of her door and walked inside her room casually, shutting the door behind him. The first thing he saw was Kel lying on her bed, wearing her breeches and a loose tunic. 

"What are you _doing_?! We're supposed to be at a ball right now! Why aren't you ready?!" Joren, who was normally so cool and calm, was very angry right now, not only at Kel, but at King Jonathan. _Why did he have to send Kel with me?! She barely gets any information and then she doesn't go to the balls at all! I'd be better off alone!_

"I'm not going." Kel answered simply. She was acting like she always acted as a page, the Lump. He hated this more than anything. One of the reasons he had begun being so mean to her in the first place was to see if he could get a reaction from her, someone who never seemed mad. 

"You _have_ to go! This isn't your choice! We're on a mission here!" 

"Listen. I don't want to go. That's final." She was still calm, but much closer to getting very angry. _Might as well finish it off!_ He thought. 

"Oh, I see. You're too depressed without Neal and Cleon here. Look, I have an idea. If I get that man you like to flirt with so much to sleep with you, will you come to the ball?" That had the desired effect. Kel jumped out of her bed. 

"_I'm sick of this Joren! I don't want to go to the ball because of you! You are always getting on my nerves and cracking jokes at me and my friends! I'm only flirting with Evan because you told me to! Just stop acting like such a bastard!_" It wasn't a good idea at all, but Joren just couldn't resist one last comment. 

"Well, if you really don't want to participate in this mission, that is fine with me. Now you can go home and _pretend_ to be a knight like the Lioness does." He replied nastily. Joren turned to walk out the door, but before he could reach it, Kel punched him in the back. Whirling around, he tried to hit her in the jaw, but she caught his fist. Another blow, this time to his gut, made Joren stumble. Black spots danced in front of his eyes as he tried to regain his fighting stance. Kel tried to kick him, but Joren hooked his leg with hers, causing her to fall. He tackled her to the hard stone floor. Not a good move at all. Years of study in the Yamani Islands had made Kel an excellent wrestler, though Joren had no idea what those savages called wresting. As soon as she hit the floor, she slid herself partly out of Joren's hold and flipped him onto the ground. Just as she was about to punch him one last time, she heard voices in the hallway. 

"We must meet in the study in the east wing at the third bell. The one that has been abandoned for a few years. We will make preparations then." A slightly familiar woman's voice said in a whisper. 

"What about our other pla-" another voice they couldn't voice questioned. 

"Don't discuss it now, just in case not everyone is at the ball. We will discuss it later." A pair of footsteps went down the hallway in the direction of the ballroom. Kel got up, her fight with Joren momentarily forgotten. 

"We have to go. Whoever they are, they'll probably be discussing the building of the armies and the new advisors. The third bell is probably tomorrow's third bell. The ball will still be on until the fourth bell tomorrow morning." Joren nodded in agreement. He was in too much pain and too embarrassed from his defeat by Kel to say anything. _I guess it's a good thing we're not going to a ball tonight._

~*~

That wasn't a particularly long chapter, but Joren _did_ get beat up by Kel, and there is a little suspense. _Right?_ Besides, next chapter is going to be very, _very_ interesting. I'm sure you'll all love it! 

Time to answer my wonderful reviews! You guys are the best! 

Reviews of chapter 3: 

Camisole- of course they will! Unless, of course, I feel like being evil and torturing my readers. 

Purple Sakura- Okay, I know the characters are a bit OOC, but I sort of like them better this way. There is more excitement and conflict. Besides, they are always a bit out of it in K/J fics. 

Crown- I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review! 

The Pen Mage- Yeah, Andrew WAS an awful choice, but it was just on the spur of the moment. Don't worry, it won't be around too long. I hope this update was quick enough. Blame my teachers. 

Deadly Black Rose- I know that it is sort of like Aether Winds, but only for now. It is completely different really soon, I promise you. 

Siren Porter- Joren really is a jerk, but... I don't really have anything to say, oh well. I still love him too. You did get ISCK updated and it was great! Now I won't bug you for a little while... 

NiceDay- It definitely needed some of Joren's thoughts. Thanks for the great suggestion! 

Keita- Yes. Joren needed to get beat up! I almost feel sorry for him, but... he deserved it! 

Zenin- I'm glad you like it. And I will certainly continue, until the time when they look me up in the nuthouse! Then I'll break out to write more! Muhahahah- oops. 

Tasha- I know you thought you don't think you did much, but I am electronically stupid. Seriously, I can hardly work the school computers! Thank you so much for your help. I am eternally grateful. *bows* 

bblond07- I love 7 'cause I graduate from high school in 2007 too! That, and the fact that my friend hates that number! I am so very nice to her. Yes, Kel is very unfortunate, not only does she have to go to balls every night and wear dresses, but she's stuck with Joren! 

Silverthorn- You are the greatest! I am on your favorite list! Yay! I glad you like it! 

Please review, people! Unless you want me to, oh, let's say, bring Thom back to life so he can hit on Daine and he and Numair will battle and Numair will turn into a big charred heap of robes on the floor! I could, and _would_, do something evil along those lines if you don't review this chapter! 

Once again, thanks for all of the reviews! They make me so happy! 

~ The Dark Goddess ~ 


	5. Framed

Chapter 5- Framed

A/N: Sorry I've been gone so long everyone! I was just busy, then I was grounded for two weeks, so I didn't have a chance to update. Anyway, I won't bore anyone with a long a/n, I'll just thank anyone who reviewed or added me to their favorite's list. I'm honored! 

Disclaimer: Don't flatter me. I'm not TP, that is why it's called _f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n_! She owns it all; I'm not trying to take credit for it. 

/*\*/~^~\*/*\

A prison cell. 

You never think that you'll get caught and be told that you're going to be beheaded at sunset the next day. But it happens. 

How did _I_end up in this mess? All I tried to do was be a good knight and follow my orders. The last thing I had wanted was to be stuck spying for three weeks with my worst enemy, Joren. But I had done it anyway. Why? Because it was my duty. Somehow, duty didn't seem as important when you were about to die. 

And it didn't even make sense. Being arrested and charged with spying, that would have been understandable. But this was ridiculous, being accused of a phantom crime. I guess this doesn't make any sense, does it? Well, let me start at the beginning, at our big chance to get some information on the Copper Islanders. 

/*\*/~^~\*/*\

Joren and I were hiding behind an ancient bookshelf in the designated meeting place, waiting for King Wardim and his advisor, Lillian, to arrive. I was beginning to get amazingly bored. I had been trained in the Yamani Islands to be patient and sit silently for long hours, but my training had worn off after all these years in Tortall. Sighing, I began to get up and strech my sore muscles. Suddenly, an arm flew out of nowhere and pulled me down roughly. 

"Ow! Dammit Joren, that really hurt!" I complained, rubbing my arm where he had grabbed it. 

"Shut up, Mindelan. Didn't you see that something moved over there? You're going to get us caught, you idiot!"He whispered loudly into my ear. Joren immediately turned around and devoted his attention fully to the corner where he thought he saw something move. After glaring at him, I also looked at the corner. Nothing. He was probably hallucinating or something. Growing bored again, I let my eyes trace over the elaborate designs engraved all over the library walls. Then I noticed something. 

A tiny black hole appeared in the bottom of the wall I had been looking at. It grew larger until it was big enough to be a doorway. A dark figure that I recognized as King Wardim walked out of the opening and strode across the room to a plumply upholstered armchair. I only caught a slight glance at the dark staircase in the hidden corridor before the doorway closed up, looking just like any ordinary wall. 

King Wardim was dressed in expensive silk clothing, probably for the ball that night. He flipped through the pages of a book lying on the table in front of him, but he didn't seem very interested in reading it to me. I was beginning to wonder if there was actually going to be a meeting at all when another doorway appeared on the opposite side of the room. This time, a woman who had to be Lillian glided into the room. Her long dark hair was perfectly straight and complimented her hazel eyes perfectly. She took off her black cloak, revealing an ivory dress, and sat down in the chair opposite of the King. 

"Finally! I knew you had an errand, but I don't want to be late for the ball!" The King exclaimed. I winced- the King really was quite shallow. Lillian ignored his comment. 

"Did you check the room for any spies? If you didn't, I'll do it, but it might take a while."she said. 

"Of course I did. Do you really think I would forget?"King Wardim lied smoothly. I could hardly control my laughter. He probably just didn't want to make himself any later for the ball. What an idiot! I noticed that Lillian didn't look very reassured either. 

"Well, we can begin our conversation then. I have just recieved word that all of the troops are in position to move. They will be sailing tonight at the eleventh bell. No other countries know of this. Victory is almost guaranteed!"Lillian said enthusiastically. 

"Wonderful."I almost felt sorry for the Copper Islanders at that. I hated King Jonathon, but at least he _cared_ (about himself, anyway). 

"I think you'll be more interested when you here this bit. Our mages have come across a spell that will completely hide the army from sight. Animals, even immortals, will not be able to sense our army, so that slutty peasant girl won't be of any use to her precious friend, Alanna. Alanna is the one who killed your aunt, if you remember correctly. They will never be able to find out that we are going to attack them until they are under seige and forced to surrender!" Lillian spoke dramatically. It was obvious that she had been dreaming about the destruction of Tortall for quite a while. 

"That is perfect. I am glad I have you, Lillian, to take care of all of this military stuff. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a ball to attend."King Wardim walked to a wall and right into a corridor that probably led directly to the ballroom. Lilliam let out a long sigh. 

"This had better pay off." was the only thing she said before exiting the room out of the same passage the King had. 

I turned and stared at Joren. It was impossible, that there was going to be a war this soon. There wasn't enough time! How could we ever get the message to the King before Tortall fell? "What are we going to do?"I asked him, my voice weak. "You heard Lillian! The troops are leaving by the eleventh bell tonight! We'll never be able to stop this war!"I was practically hysterical by this time. 

"Calm down, Mindelan! You're only making the situation worse! I know that it doesn't look like we have much of a chance, but we will find someway to get the message to the King. I don't see why you are so worried anyway- you're not the one whose life is in danger."Joren responded. 

I was shocked, that he could even think of saying such a thing! "Don't you even _care_?! My family and friends are still in Tortall and will be killed if I do something! Isn't there a single person that you wouldn't want to die at Stone Mountain or the palace?" 

"No, I don't really care about any of them. But how is this your business? We have to get back to our chambers before someone discovers we are missing." With that, he began walking out of the room. I followed, speechless. 

My mind was so caught up with the news of war that I hardly even noticed that something was amiss when I entered my room. All I wanted to do was fall asleep! As soon as I lit the candle, I saw what was so strange- my room was filled with soldiers! 

"Wha- what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to seem innocent. But I had the feeling that they weren't all here to have a teaparty. 

"You are under arrest by the order of His Majesty, King Wardim IV, for treason against the throne." I was promptly hit with the butt of a spear and overcome with a wave of darkness. 

/*\*/~^~\*/*\

I still don't know where they got that treason idea from. 

/*\*/~^~\*/*\

A/N: Sorry, that chapter wasn't that long, but it was important and I actually updated! Yay! Okay, I already have the next chapter planned out, so if you review, I will update really shortly. If you don't review, you can expect another long wait. 

If you have comments or suggestions (suggestions would be very much appreciated, especially ones concerning romance), or you just want to talk to me for some odd reason, e-mail me at devilgirl927@yahoo.com. Make sure to put fanfiction or something in the topic so I don't think it's just junkmail! 

Sorry, I don't have enough time to write personal responses to all of your wonderful reviews right now! Thank you everyone who reviewed me with opinions and suggestions and such. I would love an e-mail from you! 

Until next time! 

~ The Dark Goddess ~ 


	6. The Blame Game

Chapter 6- The Blame Game

A/N: This certainly is a quick update! Thanks to all who reviewed me! You are so wondeful! R&R everyone! 

Disclaimer: Me don't own, they belong to Tamora Pierce and her publishers, blah blah blah. 

*~_~-^-~_~*

In a prison. 

With Joren. 

Waiting to die. 

I didn't want to think about all that was happening, what this all meant, but I had to. Joren was sleeping (how did he manage to do that at a time like this?) and prison cells are extremely boring and impossible to break out of. So I had to think. 

I didn't deserve to die! I was too young, just nineteen a month ago! There were so many things I had never done, so many dreams I had yet to accomplish. I had only begun my work to make Tortall a better place. It was like taking a new candy from a child just when they had begun to discover how much they liked it. When you're a knight, you know that there is always a chance of being killed, but it was completely different when the enemy had arranged the date of your death like it was a teaparty. And no one would even know I was dead... Contemplating your own death is just too difficult. 

Even more difficult was thinking about my friends and family. If Joren and I died, no one would know about the war and it was likely that they would all die. It wasn't only our lives Joren and I had to protect- all of Tortall's fate rested on our sholders. That's just a little bit too much pressure to take, thank you. 

Just then, my bitter enemy- and ironically enough, my only ally at this time- awoke. His slightly messy hair and skin were utterly white in the gloominess of the underground room. Streching, he remarked,"So, we're not dead yet." Well, _that_ was obvious enough, wasn't it? I was extremely annoyed at how he could seem so calm and collected, even managing to take a nap, when our deaths were looming in our future. 

"How can you just be like that?! It's so infuriating!" I questioned angrily. I wasn't normally like this, but I was a little stressed out at the minute. 

"I don't fear death." he responded. "But I'm so glad that you care so much about me, Mindelan." 

"Oh shut it, Joren! Won't your family and friends miss you?" 

He let out a hollow laugh, so deviod of emotion that it chilled me to the bone. "Friends? _What friends?_ And my family won't give a damn if I die. They might seem upset, but that's probably because it would mean they couldn't marry me off and earn more fame for Stone Mountain. Believe me, if I died, most people would just say 'Good riddance, he was always a jerk anyway'." I inwardly cringed, realizing that I probably would have said that exact thing. I had no idea if there was anything nice for me to say. How do you comfort the person that has tormented you and beat you up for years? Besides, he would probably just get mad at me. 

"Well, you would deserve it if people said that about you. You aren't exactly the nicest person in the world!" So maybe that wasn't the best thing to say. It was downright mean, really. But it felt more natural arguing with Joren then it felt comforting him. 

Joren flushed, then glared at me. "At least I'm not a perfect goody-goody, who always does what is moral and right! I bet you've never made a mistake or disappointed someone in your entire life, have you?!" 

It was my turn to blush. "At least _I_ don't always make mistakes and screw everything up! That's the whole reason we're going to die, anyway!" 

"_My fault_?! You must be joking! You're the one that can't even act or get a guy to flirt with!" 

"It's certainly not _my_ fault! You are the one who is always fooling around and insulting me! How were they supposed to believe we're friends when you were criticizing me and bossing me around all the time!" 

"Don't blame me because you can't take a friggen insult!" He yelled back at me. We both just sat on opposite sides of the cell, glaring daggers at each other. I hated him so much. The bastard! Any sympathy I might have had for him earlier was completely gone by now, which was probably just the way he had intended it to be. 

Suddenly, a man I didn't recognize entered our chamber. We transferred our glares to him for a second, then went back to our furious staring contest. He came forward and said, "I would think two people about to die would pay more attention to the man with their fates in his hand." That caught my attention. I wondered why I had never seen him before if he was as important as he claimed. Before I had a chance to ask him who I was, Joren was speaking. 

"Why are you here? Come to rub that in our faces, right?"He sneered. 

"Well, Joren, that could be the reason I am here. But why would I tell you? It looks like _I'm_ the one in a position to ask questions here, not you."the man taunted. 

"Let us out of here. We weren't planning treason against your stupid King. You can have him. We have no need of him." Joren answered calmly. I had to recognize the irony in that- he could remain perfectly collected around the man who had the power to kill him or save him, but he lost his temper at me. 

"I know you're not planning to kill the King, you idiot. We all know. That whole thing was just an excuse to arrest you. Our exaulted leader wouldn't believe that you were really spies, and it is much harder to catch someone spying then it is to set them up. And really, why do you want to get out of here so badly? Tell me- is the brave, bold hero, Joren of Stone Mountain, afraid of being killed? It's not as though there would be anyone else in all of the world who cared if you died." And I thought that _I_was being mean to Joren! As much as I hated him, I don't think even I would go that far in insulting him. 

Joren was furious. He growled and dove at the unknown man. "Uh uh." he scolded, wagging his finger at Joren. "These will make sure you don't get out of your place." Chains appeared out of thin air, attaching Joren to the wall. Still, Joren fought to get to the man. 

"You bastard! I'm going to rip off your f-"He pointed at Joren and ended his insult. 

I rushed over to Joren, who had been hit in the stomach by a large beam of black light. The chains that had been holding him back were gone. It was impossible to tell if he were dead or just knocked out in the weak light that penetrated the darkness of our room. I had know idea why I was so concerned about this person who just a second ago I was mentally stabbing. "Why did you do that? You really hurt him!" 

"I was tired of his insults and his pathetic attempts at killing me. He's only knocked out, don't worry. I'm surprised though- I would have thought you had better taste in men, Lady Knight." 

"What?! I do _not_ like Joren! And how did you know our names?" 

"I've known since the very beginning. Hmm, almost time to announce that our ships are going to Tortall to the nobles. I'm afraid I must leave you, my dear. Oh, and don't get too attached to Joren- you'll only both be alive for a few more hours!" he let out a horrible, grating laugh that made the hair stand up on the back of my neck and left. 

I examined Joren as best as I could in the faint light. He seemed okay to me, but I didn't have much experience in the medical field- Neal had always handled that sort of stuff. Joren stirred and I looked at him with concern in my eyes. He moaned and clutched his stomach, his face a frighteningly pale shade of white. 

"What the fuck happened?"he asked softly. 

"That man knocked you out because you were annoying him. Listen Joren- we've got to get out of here really soon, we haven't got much time left to live. And I know that at least a little tiny part of you wants to stay alive. We must find a way out, or it will all be over." He looked like he was going to object, but two figures were approaching our cell. More visitors. Just what we needed. As they drew closer, I recognized them as Lillian and Evan. They too, entered our cell. 

"What do you want?"I asked coldly. 

"Only to congradulate ourselves on a job well done. We have Tortall for sure now, and no one will be able to stop us!" Lillian said evilly. Then she exited the room. Evan stayed there a second longer but did not say anything. Instead, he stared at Joren, and then at me for what seemed like an eternity. I held my breath, wondering what his thoughts were. He abruptly turned around and left our cell,closing the door behind him softly. 

I waited until the footsteps had all faded and gone before making any movement. Sitting still was too difficult, so I got up and paced the perimeter of the tiny cell, letting my fingers run over the uneven walls and feeling the cracks and bumps. There must be someway out. Dying was beyond the question. It was impossible that there was nothing to do... 

"How are we going to get out?"asked Joren. He was still subdued from being knocked out. He must really have been in a lot of pain, because he was acting _nice_ for once. It was odd, but not that bad, I must admit. 

"I have no idea."I replied, sighing. I leaned back against the door of the cell to think. A large creaking noise came, and before I knew it, I was sprawled against the ground outside the cell, looking at the door that had easily swung open when I had leaned against it. Joren had gotten up and quickly exited the room as if he were afraid that it would close on him again. 

"Are you telling me that door was open the whole time?!"he asked increduously. 

"It couldn't have been." I responded. "I tested that door only about fifty times. It was completely secure before. The only thing that possibly could have happened is that Evan forgot to lock it." 

"_Forgot?_ People don't just forget to lock prison doors. He must have done it on purpose. Did he have any reason to?" Joren inquired. 

"Not that I know of." 

"My point exactly. Doesn't it seem just a bit suspicious that one of the King's chief advisors didn't lock the prison door for no apparent reason? Doesn't it seem just a bit like a trap?" 

It did. I was surprised. Joren never struck me as the think-through-the-sitution-logically kind of person before, but nothing really seemed strange anymore. After all that had happened, could you blame me? "I agree with you for once, Joren. It does seem just a bit to convienient to be true. But if we don't test our luck here, we'll just stay in this cell and die for sure. We either take a chance and perhaps escape, or surrender our fates and lives by staying here. I say we take our chances. What about you?" 

Joren thought about it for a split second before anwering. "Let's go." 

*~_~-^-~_~*

A/N:Well, how was that? Let me know by reviewing. I meant for it to be longer, but I want to go read some fics! Now, for the thank you's from last chapter: 

Keita: Thank you! I love it when people think I'm funny! You have to be my most faithful reviewer! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 

Zenin: Well, I'm going to be egotistical and assume that you were cheering because you got to read more of my WONDERFUL fic. Sorry that Joren had to be captured, but... it just made more sense that way, I guess. Not that my story makes sense or anything. 

Evilstrawberry: Awesome name! Those mushy fics are just awful, I can't tolerate them at all! Thank you for your review so much! 

Shadow of Blood: Thank you so much! I love new reviewers! I think that it is really getting better- I don't have any idea why, though. It will definately be K/J, don't worry. Hope this update was quick enough. 

Cami of Queenscove: A/A fics are pretty hard sometimes, but since I already had the whole plot written out, only my readers are wondering what will happen next. Most of the time, anyway. About Joren and Kel getting together... I don't actually know when, so it probably won't be next chapter, but it is extremely hard for me to wait too. So it will be pretty soon, I think. 

Lybi Lunsar: More fun heading your way! Okay, I sound like a really bad commercial... How come everyone has really cool names except for me? It's not fair! *pouts* Glad you like it! 

Queenofilangees: You think I'm funny too?! Yay! Thanks for reviewing! 

chihiro: I absolutely _loathe_ Cleon the Clown! You really think my story is that good? Yay! You think it's completely different from Aether Winds? Wow, that is one of the nicest reviews! *sniff* Thank you sooo much! 

Please R&R everyone! Bye! 

~ The Dark Goddess ~ 


	7. Author's Note very important

_**Important Author's Note!**_

Sorry about not having the next chapter up. I have it all written out but I cannot decide if I like it or not. Which is why I need your help! *grins* Okay, I really, _really_ need a beta-reader! You would get advantages such as reading the chapter before it is out (I would wait a day at least), and it wouldn't be that difficult. You would just have the chapter e-mailed to you, and you would read it, tell me what you think, tell me what revisions to make, etc etc. Then you would e-mail it back to me and I would post it. It is really important, especially since I can't decide if I love this chapter or hate it. 

Things to consider if you are willing to be a beta-reader- 

Do you actually check your e-mail? It wouldn't really be that beneficial to me if I had my story sitting in your inbox for a month. So only volunteer if you check your mail often, perferably once a day. 

Actually, that's the only thing to consider. So if you are interested and check your mail often, please e-mail me. Don't review because then you wouldn't be able to review the actual chapter when I delete this note. If I get more then one offer, I'll take as many of you as I can get. More opinions= better chapters! 

If you are thinking 'this is stupid I don't want to waste my time' don't forget that I won't update until I have a beta-reader! So if no one volunteers, it might mean the end of my fic! And no one would want that, would they? Umm, don't answer that- it was a rhetorical question. 

Oh yeah- I forgot to tell you my e-mail address. It is devilgirl927@yahoo.com. So please volunteer! 

Thanks everyone! 

~ The Dark Goddess ~ 


	8. The Escape

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I had to travel for Thanksgiving this weekend and was on the road for about half the time. Anyway, I think that this chapter is pretty good. Please R&R and let me know. 

My deepest thanks goes out to my beta-readers- Cyostine, Lady Sandrilene fa Toren, Keita, Violynbelle, and mnitr. You are so wonderful! 

Disclaimer: Not mine *sigh*. It belongs to the wonderfully talented author Tamora Pierce. But she _is_ married, and since Joren _is_ dead, she probably won't have any use for him... 

I was still feeling slightly out of it as we fled from our jail cell. My head was spinning from the day's events, confusion and even worry plaguing me for perhaps the first time in my life. Each of the dark corridors we fled down blurred into each other, the shadowed stone walls impossible to tell apart. It was at this time that my unfocused mind began to relive the events that occurred after spying on the King... 

I slipped into my room silently, my mind on the news. Though I didn't act like it, I was really concerned with the news of a war. Death made me worry. Not about anyone back at home, but what would happen to me? No one cared about me, so I didn't bother with them. I didn't care if anyone else was alive- I just wanted to save my own ass. Selfish- well, maybe it was- but I really didn't care. At least I was smarter then all those idealists. All I wanted was to get out of here, preferably without Mindelan. The self-righteous, moral fool wanted to return home and warn all of her little friends about the war. I had other ideas. 

I live in a world of idiots. Most of the time I get proclaimed a hero, I only save the day accidentally when trying to get out of where the major carnage will be taking place. Torturing people, seeing them squirm and knowing you've got the upper hand- yeah, that's fun. But putting myself in danger was not what I wanted to do. Not that I would admit any of this to anyone, of course. 

I still loved fighting, though. Unless I had a chance of losing. I did things to win, and if I wouldn't win, I wouldn't do it. Why would I waste my time on a losing battle? That simple. 

I already had plans to run away to some far off land with a stash of my money, somehow conquer it and make myself king. Then I'd have legions of servants rushing to do my every command, and I'd live my life in contentment, knowing I would never have to lift a finger again. Perhaps it was a bit unrealistic, but it certainly seemed more likely then Mindelan's idea. Not to mention it's numerous bonuses. Even if it were impossible, I would be content to just stay alive. 

Anyway, I was imagining a life filled with chilled champagne and without tedious balls (where the hell did people get the idea I like those things? Give me a beautiful noble to flirt with any day!) when I entered. I smiled in satisfaction at the darkness that greeted me when I shut the door. Long, black velvet curtains hung on the window, blocking out the sunlight (not that I knew there was any left, we had been in that damn library for so long that I had no clue of the time) and leaving my room dark and decidedly black. Falling on my back into the bed I had used for the past three weeks, I gazed into the deep darkness that swirled around me. My mind wandered away from the thoughts of my future country and settled on a familiar figure. Kel. 

I sat abruptly up in my bed. "What the hell am I THINKING!" I exclaimed to my empty room. Not that I had really been thinking of anything. She was just standing there, looking exactly like she always does. More then the image itself were the thoughts that scared me. There had been hatred there, but it was hatred for her beliefs, not for her as a person. Instead of wanting to kill her, I wanted to get a reaction out of her, provoke her temper and emotions. There was something about Kel that intrigued me... Why was I saying that?! Kel. I had never thought of her by her first name before. It had always been Mindelan or the Lump. Simple names used just for annoying her, showing her exactly how much I thought of her. But now I wasn't even sure of my emotions. 

Something caught my attention. A sound that could only be the shifting of impatient feet on a cobblestone floor. I jumped off by bed and landed softly on the floor. There was someone in my room. And I wanted them OUT. I heard more footsteps, ones that were obviously trying to be disguised but failing miserably in the process. I smirked to myself. They must be sending all their good soldiers away- and they had to be soldiers, for why else would there be so many people hiding in my room? 

However, my smirk faded quickly. No matter how bad these soldiers were, they outnumbered me greatly and had the advantage of knowing where I was. I, on the other hand, had to try to locate all of the soldiers in the dark, then fight them and defeat them all. Fuck! I absently wondered how Kel was doing. Scowling inwardly, I brushed away the strange thought. Pure insanity courtesy of the part of me that cared way too much about others. 

I heard a final round of footsteps, then silence. My room was devoid of movement, everything standing still like time had stopped. But I had had enough of waiting today. I drew my sword out of its hidden scabbard in my cape. It made a satisfying ring. "What are you doing here?" I called out. No noise emerged from the sea of darkness around me. Now my patience was wearing thin. 

"I said," in a more menacing tone then before, "What are you fuckin' doing in here?!" My patience wore down to the bone as I was once more answered by silence. I was done being nice. 

My sword swung through the air, hoping to catch one of those worthless morons. I grinned when I felt my blade cutting through soft flesh and heard the surprised scream that pierced the silence of the room. Now movement was everywhere. I swung my blade again, catching another idiotic soldier in the chest. Warm blood spurted out and covered my cape. Frowning, I pulled my sword out of the man. This was my favorite cape (black, of course) and blood was very hard to get out of clothing. They were beginning to swarm around me now, and I realized that there were even more of the soldiers then I had anticipated. Fuck! This wasn't good! It would take a miracle to save me now- or maybe just a lot of luck. But of course, nothing good could _ever_ happen to Joren. My world went black as some big oaf tripped over one of his fellow soldiers and knocked me out. 

That's how it was. I know I don't have any feelings for Kel- I mean Mindelan- besides hatred. I could reassure myself of that after we fought. I hated her and her perfection, her moral obligation to do everything right, that fact that she was always so good. I loathed perfection and acting moral and, above all, people who were so virtuous. Like they knew everything! Ha! She knew nothing about anything. She was the type who would throw up after they killed somebody, even though it was their job. The type who had a perfectly loving family and eternally loyal friends who would never abandon her or get angry with her. The type who, in actuality, was a complete innocent. Though so many, including me, called her a slut and asked her which commander she would be sleeping with that night, it was quite obvious from her flirting abilities alone that she was a virgin. Not to mention the fact that her only boyfriend had been Cleon the Clown, who would have never have had sex with little miss perfect without asking his mommy first. 

Yet there was something about Kel that drew me to her. She was so different then me, with all of her values that I didn't give a second thought. I couldn't understand her or why she cared about such things, and I knew that she had equally as much trouble understanding my behavior. She was friendly, caring, courageous, and had a huge unbiased heart. 

Despite all of our differences, I recognized the odd fact that we had much in common. We both had calm, level heads, except for when dealing with each other. We were both fiercely independent and stubborn. I doubted either of us would ask for help even if it killed us. The strongest similarity was our disregard for rules. The reasons for breaking the rules were different, of course- my reasons were usually boredom, wanting to stir things up, while hers were because of some high moral standard she set for her self- but the fact was, we both didn't care much about disobeying those with more power and stepping out of bounds. 

Why was I thinking so much about her again? I caught her looking at me, confusion and surprise obvious in her expression. Of course, she covered it up when she noticed I saw her staring. I shook my head. This day had just been too long. I couldn't wait until I returned to Tortall and could get my hands on that King. 

(Kel's POV) 

I knew that Joren was a bit out of it when he only picked a fight with me ONCE in the prison and spent the rest of the time talking like a normal, nice person. When he was off in his own little world, he didn't annoy me at all. At the same time, he offered no help when he was like this. But he was my one ally, and we were going to have to work together to get out of this mess, especially now that we were lost. 

Yeah, that's right, LOST. Never having been in a prison before, I had no idea that they were so large and confusing. I had just been trying to watch out for traps, because I was still pretty suspicious of the fact that Evan had left the prison door open. He had been pretty nice to me, but Lillian had been the very essence of kindness too. You never would have guessed that she was so evil! 

Joren's weird behavior wasn't helping us get out of this mess at all. He always has perfect concentration and is always focused. Yet he was not acting like that at all. Plus, he wasn't being mean to me, which was practically being nice! And it was way too quiet down here. I realized that I preferred the quarreling Joren by far. Besides, it was never quiet when he fought with me. 

So I only had one choice. "Why do you keep staring into space, Joren? Too busy trying to fix your hair to pay attention? Don't worry about it- Garvey will just love your hair when we get back to Tortall!" I inwardly smirked. That was sure to provoke Joren. 

And it did. "I am not gay, Mindelan! Just leave me alone and mind your own business, okay!" I glared at him. His comment didn't really leave much room for a comeback. He obviously wasn't gay- I had seen him with enough girls to banish that idea forever. 

"What an idiot. Too busy thinking about himself to even look where he's going!" I muttered to myself. 

Next thing I knew, the breath was knocked out of my chest and I was pinned against the wall. "What the hell is your problem? I'm not even doing anything to annoy you! Why can't you just leave me alone?!" 

I knew it wasn't a good idea to try and provoke Joren when he was so annoyed already. But having him act like his normal, rude self seemed much better then having him continue in his current state. "Well, _I'm_ not the one who got us into this mess! The least you could do is watch where we're going. Now, thanks to you, we're also lost!" I retorted angrily. 

He narrowed his eyes. "Don't even _try_ to blame everything on me! If you weren't here, my mission would be infinitely easier. You are only another inconvenience to me." he hissed. 

I glared at him. Joren was the most infuriating person I had ever met! No one else could spark a reaction from me like he could. He had always gone out of his way to make my life miserable, to torment me every way possible. When we were pages, the things had been amazingly childish. But right before his Ordeal, Joren's insults became much more bruising and hurtful then the immature pranks he played when he was younger. 

But it didn't matter if he had not gotten more mature over the years. He was still a jerk, and the only dignified thing I could do was ignore him. I purposely left out the fact that I was the one who began the entire argument. 

I held my head up high and went down the dark highway. "Get over yourself, Joren." I replied, leaving an aggravated companion standing there. 

After hours of searching, we had gotten out. I could hardly move, let alone think. All I wanted was to rest and put all of the strange events of today behind me. Forever. I looked toward Joren. He looked, well- pissed. Perhaps it was because we had had to dig ourselves out at a dead end and I accidentally knocked a few rocks down on him. I grimaced, remembering that. 

"Look Joren, I'm really sorry... if there's anything I can do..." His bruises glinted sharply in the moonlight, bringing out my pity. 

He smirked. "Anything?" he said suggestively. "I'll keep that in mind." My pity vanished. I glared at him. 

"Don't even think about it." I warned him, and spun around. Well, at least he was acting normally again. 

A/N: That was a pretty long chapter, wasn't it? Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R! This also includes my beta-readers. 

Please excuse the lack of italics through most of the chapter. I left them out the first time around and was going to put them in at the end of typing the whole thing up but the chapter was too long and I was too lazy to go back and insert them. Sorry! 

Thanks for reading and *hint hint* reviewing! Until chapter 8, 

~ The Dark Goddess ~ 


	9. Fickle

**Best Enemies**

Chapter 8- Fickle

**_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,. -:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_**

**Notes:**Best Enemies is an AU fic, meaning that Joren isn't dead ^.^ and other things that may be wrong/missing will not be occuring in my fic. Reviews are, of course, greatly appreciated and very encouraging. If you have other questions or comments or simply want to chat, email me at devilgirl927@yahoo.com with the heading ff.net or something similar. Flames are fine as long as they are constructive criticism. 

Disclaimer: Joren, Kel, the Copper Isles, and anything else associated with Tortall belongs to Tamora Pierce and her publishers. I am simply borrowing them for entertainment and will eventually return them, albeit in slightly mutilated forms =). 

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, but the last week of school before winter break is so hectic- but I'm off now! Yipee! The note above is just to clear some things up. It seems some have forgotten what I wrote in the first one *glares* so that is for all of you. 

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I will thank all of you at the end of this chapter. I would also like to thank Keita and Zenin, who gave me great ideas. Last but certainly not least, I want to thank my beta-readers: cytosine, Lady Sandrilene fa Toren, Keita, Violyn, and Mnitr. All of you are so wonderful! 

Now, onto the wonderful and aptly named chapter 8- Fickle! 

**_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,. -:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_**

_A young, white-blonde haired boy of about five stood in a small practice court. He was struggling with a large, ornate sword, trying with every muscle in his tiny body to lift it from the ground. After several minutes, he had made no progress and his pale face was flushed with heat and frusteration. The sword clattered to the ground as her released the hilt from his stubborn grasp. He leaned against a wall and slid to the floor, a tear coursing down his sweaty cheek. _

"What is this?" a soft, deadly voice asked. The boy bowed his head in guilt and shame. "I do not see you practicing. Instead, you sit and cry like an infant! Joren, how can you hope to amount to anything when you show your weakness to the world?" 

"But Daddy, it's too heavy-" 

"Silence!_ I thought we taught you better then to talk back to your elders! You are truly a shame to this family! I forbid you to leave this room until you prove that you are strong enough to lift the sword and be a warrior Stone Mountain can be proud of!" The man walked briskly out of the room, his footsteps echoing on the flagstones. Picking himself off the floor, the boy hardened his face, unknowingly hardening his heart in the process. He once again lifted the hilt of the sword, messy hair falling into now cold eyes. _

"I'll make them proud." he whispered harshly. "I'll be the best knight in Tortall. They'll love me then!" 

**_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,. -:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_**

_The boy, now about seven, stood holding his mother's hand in the beautiful greeting place in front of Stone Mountain's castle. Soon, a small group of horses stopped a few yards in front of them. The figures dismounted quickly and handed their reins over to the hostlers. The white-blonde head of the boy's father appeared when he removed his helmet and walked toward his wife. _

"Daddy!" the boy cried, running to his father and wrapping his arms around his legs tightly. 

"Oh, hello Joren." he replied absently, disentangling the boy from his legs. 

"Daddy, Daddy! Today's my birthday!" 

"Of course. Here's some money. Why don't you buy yourself a present." it wasn't really a question. He handed the boy a pouch of gold nobles and turned to his wife. 

"You were gone for two months, Burchard." she scolded sternly, placing her hands on her hips. 

"I know, but the man strikes a hard deal. I finally managed to talk him around." he responded. "I'll be wandering around the castle if you need me." he called to her as he walked away, ignoring the boy that ran after him. 

"Daddy-" 

"Not now. I have important things to attend to." the boy's outstretched arm fell limply to his side as he watched the retreating form of a father that didn't care. 

**_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,. -:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_**

_It was one of the most exquisite suites in the Royal Palace, the kind that was reserved for only the oldest of nobility. The elder blonde man and his elegant wife sat on couches in the elaborate room. Their son entered and stood across from them."Father. Mother. What did you call me for?" his voice was hollow and much more formal then usual, his handsome face blank. _

"We wanted to let you know to pack all your things. Since you are now a knight, we will be returning home in three days." the boy's father replied. 

"You'll be meeting your fiancee." his mother added excitedly. "We have so much planning to do before the wedding-" 

"I'm not going." he interrupted, his voice firm and emotionless. 

"Excuse me?" his father asked. 

"I'm not going." he repeated stubbornly. 

"Is that so? What gave you that_ idea, Joren? Please, enlighten me!" _

"I'm not your pawn, Father. I may have been before, but I'm not nearly as gullible as I used to be. I may have believed that being the best, that behaving just like you would make you pay attention to me, would make you care. Perhaps I even thought that you would love me if I rose to your expectations and beyond. But you are incapable of loving anyone but yourself! I was never good enough for you, no matter what I did or how hard I tried! I am not_ going back to Stone Mountain and marrying some wealthy bitch who will keep our wonderful lineage perfect! I'm tired of you dictating everything in my life! From now on, I'm doing things _my_ way! I'm staying here!" his voice was now hoarse with emotion and yelling. His blue eyes smoldered with feelings he had suppressed for eighteen years. Footsteps echoed on the marble tiles as he made his way out of the room. _

"If you take one more step, I will disown you!" his father's voice shook. "One more step, I'm warning you..." 

The footsteps halted, but the boy didn't even look around as he responded. "Disown me if you want. I don't really care. Goodbye, Mother. Father, I hope you rot in hell." 

**_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,. -:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_**

I awoke suddenly from the dreams of the past. Running my hand through my disheveled hair, I sat up and contemplated my life. Despite my father's threats that night, I had never been disowned. In fact, the entire argument was so well hidden from the Court that no one knew of the incident. Everything in Stone Mountain was like this- covered up and made into some mysterious situation so that only a facade of perfection and intrigue was shown to the world. However, I had refused to be a part of the mirage any longer. That was the last time I had ever spoken to my family, and I made my dislike of them obvious to anyone who asked. I had changed since then. Now, I truly did whatever I felt like. 

The thing I hated most about my dreams was that they reminded me of my childhood. They were painful memories, times when I would do _anything_ to prove myself to my father in hopes of just a little attention. Yet the bastard couldn't even remember my fucking birthday! My mother was kind, but incapable of sensing my need to be loved. I had been alone, insecure... 

A noise caught my attention and brought me back to the present. Spinning around, I saw that it was just Mindelan, mumbling something in her sleep. I clenched my fists. Mindelan. I hated her so much, almost as much as I hated my father. 

The most prominent reason I hated her was because I envied her. She had everything I didn't have- friends, a loving family, attention, _love_. I had tried my whole life to get these things but to no avail. Mindelan had a perfect life, and she took it all for granted. 

I loathed her because she had everything I ever wanted! It simply wasn't fair how she had so much and I had nothing at all. 

Once again, I glanced at her. In the moonlight she seemed ethereal and gorgeous. I had never before thought of her as a girl, except for maybe when she was wearing those dresses at the balls, but had thought of her as The Girl who believed she could become as strong as the rest of us. Perhaps that was why I had never before seen how lovely she was or noticed that she really didn't look that manly at all... 

I tried to shake the thoughts out of my head. They were quite disturbing, really. It occured to me that my lack of sleep and the full moon were tricking my eyes into thinking Mindelan was _beautiful_. Yet I couldn't shake away the part of me that said that this was one of the reasons I had felt that strange sort of attraction to her. 

I once more laid on the soft ground, wrapping myself in my cloak. I shut my eyes, wanting the whole mission to end. I didn't know how much more of Mindelan I could take. Slowly, I drifted into the dark abyss of sleep, calm and dreamless. 

**_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,. -:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_**

I stretched languidly, not wanting to wake after my brief sleep. Turning my head slightly, I caught sight of Joren and had to stifle a laugh. He looked like a child, entangled in his black cape and breathing softly. In the weak pre-dawn light, his hair seemed to glow as it feel in disarray over his calm face. He seemed so relaxed and peaceful... it made me want to crawl next to him and bury my head in his chest and fall back asleep... 

Woah! I must have been _way_ more tired then I had thought! I'm so sleep deprived I'm getting delusional! I was just glad that Joren wasn't awake to see me staring at him. Suddenly, I realized that dawn was quickly approaching. They would be looking for us any minute now! We had to get out of here! I knew that Joren would be less then happy at having his sleep disturbed, but I really didn't have a choice. 

"Joren! Wake up!" I called softly, shaking him. He muttered something and rolled over. Great. I tried a different approach. "Joren! Time to get up!" I repeated, this time directly into his ear. 

Joren immediately sat upright. His head collided with mine, making us both yelp in pain. "Fuck, Mindelan! Watch where you put that thick skull of yours!" he yelled. 

Anger boiled in my veins. Why did he constantly insult me? I decided to repay him for his concern. "Sorry, did I mess up your pretty hair?" I asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'll fix it for you." I tore some grass from the ground and tossed it on his head. 

"Bitch!" he shouted, angrilly running his hands though his silky locks. "What is your problem? Sexual frusterations?" 

I glared at him. "My problem? The only problem here is you! All I was trying to do was wake you up so they wouldn't find us and-" 

"Damn!" he interrupted. "We've got to get out of here!" he began sprinting down the hillside to the shore. I ran after him as quickly as I could. The docks were on the opposite side of the castle, so no ships waited in the inlet. Once we reached the waves lapping gently on the fine sand, we were trapped. 

"How are we going to get out of here? There aren't any ships..." I trailed off when I looked out to the sea. "Great Mother Goddess, what is going on?" 

A ship appeared on the hoizon, skimming magnificently through the water at an unearthly speed. It gleamed in the sunrise, more glorious then anything I had ever seen before. I stood rooted to the spot, entranced, until it dropped anchor a few feet from the shore. A man hopped off deck and came toward us, a happy grin on his face. 

"Hello! My name is Dominic! I think you two might want to get away from here. They're searching the castle for you. I thought you might like to go back to Tortall!" 

**_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,. -:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_**

It was almost noon by the time that all of the Copper Isles faded out of view. I gazed at the sparkling water that stretched out as far as I could see in every direction, unbroken by land or other ships. Sighing, I leaned against the guardrail on the deck. As much as I wanted to enjoy this journey and the magnificence of the ocean, I couldn't bring myself to. The only thing my mind could focus on was the war that would be occurring in Tortall soon. 

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to see Dominic coming up. He smiled that infectious grin of his, and I had to smile back. With a wave of his hand, he swept his black hair out of his deep brown eyes. He rested a tanned, muscular arm on the rail beside me and gazed out at the ocean. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he said simply. When I didn't answer, he shifted his eyes from the water and focused on me. "Is something the matter?" 

"NO." I responded, maybe a little bit too quickly. He raised an eyebrow at me. 

"I know you haven't known me for long, but I know all about you-" 

"HOW?" I interrupted, not exactly confortable with the idea that someone I didn't know knew all about me. 

He let out a laugh. "You're the Lady Knight, talked about all over the Eastern Lands! How could I _not_ know all about you? One of the things I've heard is that you don't show your emotions much and that you dislike bothering others with your problems. Maybe I could help you though. I've been told I'm a great listener." he said with a small smile. 

I felt amazingly comfortable with him, more so then I felt with my own family. It was almost frightening how much I wanted to tell him. Yet a more sensible part of my mind argued that I shouldn't let him know about my problems. _You never have to take back something you haven't said._ The familar Yamani proverb comforted me slightly. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" he questioned once again. 

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for asking, though." I responded in a much more normal tone then my previous answers. Dominic still didn't look as though he believed me. 

"Well, if you need to talk about anything, I would be happy to listen. Don't worry if I'm busy at the moment or anything." he said. 

"If there's something I want to talk about, I'll go see you." I replied. He gave me a smile and began walking away, the sunlight catching his black hair and making it shine. Dominic was extremely handsome... 

As quickly as I could, I set off in the other direction, trying to chase such shallow thoughts out of my head. 

**_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,. -:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_**

I had finally managed to clear my mind, only to once again be reminded of the war. All it had taken was the glint of a dagger on the belt of one of the sailors... I sighed and began pacing back and forth on the deck, trying to convince myself that it wasn't all my fault. Why oh why had I ever decided to go on this mission? If I hadn't, I would be back at home with my friends, unconcerned about everything. I missed everyone so much... 

"Mindelan, do you think you could stop pacing? It is really quite annoying." a familar drawl came from a few feet away. Joren was lounging in a hammock strung between two poles of the ship. 

"You know what Joren? I really don't _care_ if I'm annoying you! There are more important things on my mind then you at the time!" I yelled, then inwardly cringed. I was under too much stress right now and had taken it out on Joren for no reason at all. I dreaded his reaction. 

Luckily, he seemed quite relaxed, unlike me. "How could anything be more important then me?" he teased. "Are you saying that you don't care about me?" a pout formed on his full lips. "Oh Mindelan, that really hurts. I think you should be more considerate." 

I glared at him. "Joren, if a sea monster grabbed you off the deck off the ship right now and began eating you, you still wouldn't be the most important thing on my mind!" 

"Relax, Mindelan, I was only joking. I think you might need to take a little nap or something. You seem very touchy right now." 

"_Touchy? TOUCHY!_ I'm feeling more then just TOUCHY right now, Joren! If you would stop being such an idiotic, concieted excuse for a human you might see that!" 

He glared at me. "If anyone should be mad, it should be me! You are such a hypocrite, Mindelan. You don't see things right in front of your own eyes. I've _tried_ to be nice, to just have some friendly conversation, but you jump on me and attack me everytime I speak! Then you go all mushy over the first male you set eyes on on the ship-" 

"I do _NOT_ like Dominic!" I lied with a shout. "You're just jealous because you know you could never compare to a man as kind and handsome as him!" At that, I stormed off, furious. Joren too, looked positively outraged. 

"Just do me one favor and invite me to the wedding!" he yelled after me. "Perhaps even name your first child after me-" If a sea monster had grabbed Joren off the deck and began eating him, I would have cheered. 

**_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,. -:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_**

For some reason, I found myself looking for Dominic after my encounter with Joren. Lately, my companion had been amazingly confusing. At times, he was tolerable, nice even- as though he wanted to make peace and become my friend. Then, there were times when he was meaner and nastier then he had been when we were pages, tormenting me and making rude remarks relentlessly. During these times, my hatred of him was matched only by his loathing of me. While I disliked him because of the way he used to treat everyone and was now treating me (for it seemed to be me alone that he tormented these days), it seemed he hate me because of something else. I had no idea why he detested me so much, for he had been a mystery of late. 

I glanced back at him. He was more handsome then Dominic, even with that scowl on his face. White-blonde hair blew in the rough wind, hitting him fiercely in the face, but he didn't flinch. The Yamanis would have loved him. Truth be told, I admired Joren for the way he ignored things like the weather. The only thing that ever seemed to get to him was me. 

Just then, I realized I had stopped walking to stare at Joren, and that he was staring right back at me. His gaze wasn't angry, but was still amazingly unnerving. I blushed fiercely and walked quickly away. I couldn't believe that I had actually been thinking he was handsome! Sometimes I acted much more like a court lady then I would ever care to admit. 

Once again, I began searching for Dominic. Descending the steps to the area below the deck, I found myself in a dim corridor. I allowed my brain to wander as I looked for him. Yet another time, I found myself thinking about the war, making myself miserable once more. I couldn't keep my mind in the present, and kept reliving the mission that I had made so many errors in. Then I thought of what would be happening far too soon in Tortall if we failed to warn them about the war. My mind was so preoccupied that I didn't even realize that Dominic was standing there until I bumped into his muscular body. 

"Sorry." I said rubbing my head. 

"That's okay. I can see you're a little tired. Why don't you get some rest? It looks as though you could use it." he replied kindly. 

"Yeah, I guess I could use a bit of sleep." I replied. I was extremely tired all of a sudden, and it was hard for me to move my mouth. A huge yawn made my jaw crack. 

"Here. It's just through this door." he said, steering me through the blurred hall. "Have a nice long rest. There will be a bath waiting for you and fresh clothing tomorrow morning. We didn't have any more breeches and tunics though..." I heard no more as I drifted off into sleep on a soft bed for the first time in days. 

**_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,. -:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_**

It wasn't until the light streaming through the portholes filled up my room that I awoke. Though I must have slept well over half a day, I was still exhausted. Climbing out of bed, I didn't notice a large basin full of steaming water until I nearly tripped over it. "Must be the bath Dominic promised." I mumbled to myself. Stripping out of my disguting clothes, I slipped into the hot water. "Much better." I sighed sleepily. I would have to burn my clothes after this- they were putrid smelling after the time spent in the dungeon. As I bathed, the hot water lulled me to sleep and I rested my head against the iron side of the tub. 

An hour or so later I awoke. The water was increasingly colder and my neck felt horrible after leaning it in such an uncomfortable position for so long. Drying myself off with a fluffy towel, I looked around for clothes. I finally caught sight of several neatly folded pieces of fabric. Unfolding them, I saw that they were dresses. Dresses! With a groan I put one on and found that though it didn't fit nearly as well as Lalasa's dresses, it was fairly comfortable. Even so, I was less then pleased at the idea of having to wear dresses until I got to Corus, if I ever managed to. 

Walking just a few yards out of my room, I saw Dominic. He caught sight of me and smiled. 

"Good afternoon! Did you have a nice sleep?" 

"It's afternoon already?" I asked. My sleeping habits were really getting poor these days. "I slept well. Thank you for the bath." 

"My men were saying they would dump both of you overboard if I didn't make you two bathe soon." he joked. "On a more serious note, are you feeling okay? Remember what I said. I'm always here to listen if you need someone to talk to." 

"I'm fine, really." I told him. "Honestly, I haven't thought about it in hours! But I do have one question for you. Why do I have to wear a dress?" 

Dominic sighed. "I'm really sorry about that. We didn't have any more breeches and tunics, and we had dresses left over from some travelers on the ship a few months back." 

"Are you telling me that Joren's wearing a dress too?" I asked, stifling a laugh. He didn't look nearly as feminine as he had all those years ago, but the thought of him in a ballgown and face paint with his hair curled was still quite amusing. 

"No, we had some normal clothing for him to wear. Do you want something to eat? They probably have some lunch left over in the galley (a/n: a ship's kitchen, unless I'm mistaken). It just three doors down." Dominic told me. 

The mention of food reminded me that I hadn't eaten dinner or breakfast. "I think I will go eat something. Thank you for everything." I trotted into the galley and was silently handed some food. The absence of Joren was quite strange after all the time I had been spending with him recently. Wondering where he was led my mind to thoughts of my mission, which led to thinking about the war for the hundreth time. Growing steadily more depressed, I discarded the rest of my half eaten food. 

Suddenly, I had the strange desire to tell Dominic about what I was worried of. Over the last day, he had seemed kind and considerate. It seemed as though he had really cared about how well I was doing and about everything that was bothering me. Despite the more logical part of my mind, I found myself once again looking for Dominic. I searched in the corridor until I saw a door that was slightly open. In it I saw him studying something seriously. I was about to turn around but remembered what he had said about it not mattering if I interrupted him or not. 

"Dominic?" I asked. He looked up quickly from his papers and stood up. With a quick motion, he slid the sheets of parchment into a drawer. 

"Hello." he told me when he looked up. He walked up to me silently. 

"Um, what was that?" I questioned curiously. "I didn't disturb anything, did I? Because if I did, I can just-" 

"Oh, no, that's not necessary." he reassured me. "I was only looking at some maps. I thought that if you knew you would doubt my skill as a captain." 

"I trust you." I said simply. I felt awful once more, thoughts of war swirling in my head.There was an easy silence. 

"Did you want to talk about something?" Dominic asked me. 

"Y-yes." I was having second doubts. I didn't know if I should tell him my worries about my friends and family in Tortall. Dominic seemed nice enough, but I couldn't be sure if I could trust him. However, there was something about him that made me want to open up. "I'm concerned about everyone at home. If anyone dies, it will be all my fault! I already feel like I've messed up so much on this mission, getting caught spying and everything. I don't know if I am really capable of saving the day this time." I sighed. "I've never failed before. I don't think I can handle the pain of letting them down." I felt wetness in the corner of my eye, and before I could stop it, a tear trickled down my cheek. I made a move to wipe it away, but Dominic caught my hand. 

"Keladry-" he began. 

"Kel. Please call me Kel." I interrupted. 

"Kel it is then." he said with a light chuckle. He gently wiped the tear off my face with his thumb. "Kel, I think you're a great person. You can do anything you set your mind to (courtesy of Marshall Mathers, lol)! I know you will succeed. For now, just relax and enjoy your trip. Mithros knows you'll have enough to worry about when you get back!" That got a smile out of me. Dominic was so kind and caring, unlike certain _other_ people I could think of. He had a sense of humor, and was one of the most handsome people I had ever seen... 

I should have stopped then, seeing the route my thoughts were taking once again. But I couldn't bring myself to. I couldn't help feeling something more then just friendliness to Dominic. Perhaps I was fickle, as I had often thought as a page and squire. Maybe I did too often begin to love people for silly and shallow reasons. However, I was attracted to Dominic and didn't care. He was right- I needed to relax. 

I let out a laugh, happy, carefree, and characteristic of the old Kel who had been left behind in Tortall. "Could you give me a tour of the ship?" I asked a surprised Dominic. "I have no idea how I got down here in the first place!" 

"Sure!" he replied, taking by the arm and leading me out of the room. Yes, I was fickle, but I no longer cared. All stressing thoughts of the war with the Copper Isles had dissolved with the touch of his hand. 

**_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,. -:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_**

I emerged silently from the shadows of the corridor as Kel walked away hand in hand with Dominic. My face hardened at the thought of that disgusting captain. I had just been about to go and see what the problem with Kel- no, Mindelan- was when he had strutted over to her and acted like he was the King of the World or something, for Mithros' sake! When he stroked away her tear and walked away, holding her hand, I felt that oh so familar emotion in the pit of my stomach once again. The feeling of jealousy. I walked to where they had gone and followed the sound of their voices, echoing in the dim hallway. 

Of course, I wasn't jealous of Dominic. Why the hell would I be jealous of someone as pathetic as him? But a part of me thought differently. A part of me wanted to run that moronic bastard through with a sword. I silenced that part of me as best I could. 

**_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,. -:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_**

A/N: Ah!! *dodges many knives and keyboards* Don't kill me! I'm sorry! Don't worry, this _is_ a K/J fic, but I felt like having something interesting happen. This certainly is interesting! Remember to review and perhaps leave an email for me. 

If you are interested, I have added fics to my favorite list. They are all very good and highly recommended by me. 

Time for me to thank all of my wonderful reviewers! 

Twitch- I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I also love the provoking Kel. 

Angel Of The Storms- I love your name! I hope you liked this chapter, too! 

Violyn- Well, it took me a bit long to update, but it was worth the wait- right? 

Zenin- She always calls him Joren in the book, but I agree that the first name status is awful! But your nicknames gave me a wonderful idea, as did the drunk idea a few reviews ago. Muhahahahahaha! Next chapter will be so fun! 

cytosine- Ahh, the last chapter was only good because of the help of all my beta readers! I hope you enjoyed the many thoughts in this chapter! 

Keita- I wouldn't _dream_ of changing Joren, don't worry! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 

Free2BMe- Well, you don't have to be specific or helpful, I'm just glad you think it is good! K/J fics RULE!!! 

Lybi Lunsar- You like my writing? *swoons* You are too kind. Please continue your praises! 

Cami of Queenscove- Hehe. I also like that anything. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 

Intuition- I'm glad you like it! Ahh, I love knowing what's going to happen when no one else does... 

no name- I don't know who you are, but I'm glad you liked it! Don't worry, the romance is coming very, very soon! 

Venus Smurf- Wow. That's all I have to say. Honestly, that is one of the nicest reviews I've ever gotten! *sniff* I hope this chapter is as good as the last! 

Glasen Dauthi- Thank you so much! Wow, you guys are way too nice! 

Lady Sandrilene- It's up, it's up! Sorry it took so long! 

Siren Porter- I love your new chapter, there is finally romance! I'm glad you like it! 

Majestic Elf, Lady Greenleaf- Did I get your name right? I can't check it right now, sorry. Cliffhangers are not fun to read, but are sooo much fun to write =)! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 

Queenofilangees- The first person speaking last chapter was Joren, sorry for the confusion. I know, I know... *sigh* it is so hard to be a procrastinator and still get appreciation. 

Those are all the thanks for those who reviewed Chapter 7. Here is everyone I never thanked: bblond07, Aric, Cami of Queenscove, Zenin, ThePenMage, Lady Murasaki, Argenteus Draco, Lady Arabian Knight, Nice Day, Ti-Ti, Siren Porter, Elfin Warrior Maiden, Venus Smurf, Evilstrawberry, Darcel, Lady Sandrilene, Windchild, Doctor Cocoa, Chocolate Angel, Doctor Cocoa, Angel Of The Storms, Cami of Queenscove, Lybi Lunsar, Violyn, cytosine, Keita, Zenin, Siren Porter, Lybi Lunsar, Venus Smurf, Venus Smurf, Doctor Arizona, Chocolate Angel, Keita, arimel, arimel, arimel, arimel, arimel, and arimel. 

Once again, thank you all. I hope everyone enjoys their holidays and has a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanuakah (though it's already over), Krazy Kwanza, Wonderful Winter Solstice, and, um... Happy Yule? No illeration for that one, sorry! I will see you soon with another chapter! Bye! 

~ The Dark Goddess ~ 

**_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_,. -:*'``'*:-.,_,.-:*'``'*:-.,_**


	10. Note

Note: 

Sorry about the lack of updates, but I have been extremely busy in recent months. Also, I regret to say, but I seem to have grown out of my Tamora Pierce craze. This unfortunately means that Best Enemies will have to end. I am immensely sorry about the delay and the end of the fic (it's sad for me too!), but you may just find me in a different section of ff.net *hint* hermioneanddracofics *hint*. I am thankful for all of your help and comments, and especially so for that of my beta readers. Thank you all for your inspiration and patience! 


	11. Short endings

Okay, I have decided to do a quick little summary thingy so that the story has a more proper ending. Actually, _two_ endings. The first one is sort of a flashback, so just bear with me. Well, here it goes. 

* 

Kel sighed and leaned against the intricate balustrade that edged the balcony outside of her private chambers, reveling in the cool breeze that had finally settled upon Corus at the ending of the brutal war. There had been so much violence, so many deaths... these past twenty years of Tortall's past had been bloody, since Alanna had been a page, but the people of Tortall were determined to create a lasting peace. Still, how could she forget... She heard gentle footsteps behind her and felt soft lips on her neck, kissing her softly. Kel laughed and leaned her head against Joren's broad chest, letting her thoughts drift even further from the present. During this past week, Joren had been doing his very best to make her forget all that had happened on their ill-fated mission. Though she had never spoken a word of it to him, he somehow knew that she still felt responsible for the war, the deaths, the destruction. And he hadn't wanted her to feel guilty. 

Ever since they had discovered Dominic was an agent for the Copper Isles and had taken over the ship, there was a connection between them, a yearning. Neither of them would admit it, proud as they were, until they had returned to Corus and Kel was horribly wounded in battle. Hovering on the edge of death, pride and suppressing her true feelings had seemed foolish. Joren had felt the same way. 

So from violence and brutality had came love and gentleness. Now that Joren had someone to love, he was not the asshole he had once been. Sure, he was still sarcastic and had a bad boy streak in him, but could Kel really have settled for anyone else? Once the plots had been unravelled and the enemy defeated, and a tentative peace formed, they had a life they never would have imagined. But it was better then any they could have imagined as well. 

She was drawn back to the present again by Joren's lips on her own, his silky blonde hair hanging in her eyes. After a minute she drew away and looked into his blue eyes, which were twinkling wickedly. No, Joren hadn't completely changed. But that would be useful if there was ever another war. 

* 

And, just for ShangRose: 

Joren angrily stomped away as Kel and Dominic went below the deck, laughing as carefree as newly-weds. In his rage he did not see the rail of the ship and went tumbling overboard. The crew heard the splash and quickly hurried to see who the hapless victim had been, but when they saw it was Joren, they shrugged and went back to their tasks. Suddenly, Joren felt movement in the form of large waves behind him. Then the sea monster emerged from the depths of the sea, and Joren shrieked like a little girl until the sea monster decided that he would be helping everyone by eating the tasty, but loud, morsel of human. And he did. 

The end. 

* 

Hee hee, the last ending was just a joke. But it was pretty funny, at least in my opinion. The first ending, yes it was pretty corny/fluffy, but not bad for fifteen minutes of typing and creating an ending out of thin air. Well, this is truly the ending of Best Enemies. Goodbye! 


End file.
